


She Wore Red Bottoms

by vizarding



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hate Sex, Open Marriage, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: What exactly was Ada Wong doing in that slinky little cocktail dress heading for Umbrella's NEST? What was her intended goal? Clearly, to seduce the woman in charge, why ELSE would she wear those $900 red bottoms. Obviously!





	She Wore Red Bottoms

Annette had never liked Ada much. Something about that woman had just ground her already thin nerves to a fine dust. Perhaps it was her very public relationship with John which seemed to take up more time than work being done between the two of them (why couldn’t she be behaved and bottle up her little harlot tendencies for when they leave together, always arm in arm, her cooing over her shoulder) (what she really meant was why couldn’t they behave like herself and William) and perhaps it was the fact she had the looks and personality to get people to do what she wanted rather than what they should be doing, something she was never fond of other women doing.

You think the entire world revolves around you if you’re just pretty enough, it seems.

(Maybe, sometimes, maybe she was a little harder on the women than she was on the men that surrounded her, but she was self aware to recognize it and that should be enough!)

She never liked Ada much and maybe that’s why she wasn’t surprised when she turned out to be a filthy spy looking to steal samples of their work for rival companies. John died before he got that little shock to his system, the idiot letting her crawl her way into their hidden depths like the cockroach she was, getting her little hands all over anything she could sell. As if the Arklay incident wasn’t enough to deal with, they had to kick her out before she could do even more damage.

Annette was usually right when she didn’t like people, she didn’t like Wesker much and look where he got himself? Killed, not between her husband’s legs any chance he got. Not that she minded that part much, sometimes she’d watch, but she wasn’t much interested in joining. Wesker was too self-important for her, he would just assume she’d want to touch him just because her husband did. (Blind, maybe, to William’s own self-importance because when he did it, it was acceptable, maybe a little attractive.)

She didn’t like Wesker, she didn’t like Ada, both were gone and out of Umbrella’s Raccoon City facility and she wouldn’t have to deal with them anymore. She shouldn’t bother thinking about either of them, not with the havoc being wrecked currently by William, out there, mutating, killing, growing stronger by the moment. Annette had a lot on her plate and that didn’t include thinking about Ada’s pretty little face.

A pretty little face that ended up in her lab as she loaded up on freeze rounds in preparation to deal with William in any way she could.

She raised her gun, maybe a little laugh escaping her, of all the many things going wrong right now, this cherry on top really isn’t what she needed. “Here for the G-Virus?”

Ada smiled, a smile Annette had become familiar with in their time together, perfect lips pulled just enough, knowing that she’s going to get what she wants. A delicate hand reached up, sliding her sunglasses off her button nose. “Annette Birkin. Good to see you.”  
“Frankly, I can’t say the same.” She took a step forward, intending to be intimidating. Ada’s head leaned to the side, her bob curling over her cheekbones. She was always too pretty. So pretty, she thought she owned the world. “You’ll get out if you know what’s good for you.”

Ada laughed, undoing her ascot. “Oh Annette, I’m not here for the virus.” Next, undoing her trench coat’s belt before moving on to her buttons. Holding it open, to display her curves wrapped tight in a slinky little red evening dress. “I’m here for you.”

That threw her for a bit of a loop. Dropping her guard for a moment, enough for Ada to walk forward and shove her back into a chair. Trench coat discarded, she slid into Annette’s lap, arms wrapped around her neck. “You must be so lonely, always working, never playing. Neglected. That husband of yours barely knows you exist.”

She wanted to be mad at the things she was saying but she was-- she couldn’t-- Ada’s perfect figure pressed against hers, one of her hands resting against the curve of Ada’s ass. The hand holding the gun.

Annette was still holding the gun. Ada had to know this. She did know this! The bitch! Just like always! She expected to get what she wanted-- not Annette, no, not that-- to get her way! Without any consequence! No words came out as Ada smiled down at her, one of those dainty fingers pressing to Annette’s lips.

She knew Annette’s grip on the gun was loosened.

She knew Annette was thrown for the loop.

She knew that for a moment, she had Annette’s very busy mind racing.

Ada Wong knew all these things and was loving it. She took one of Annette’s hands, the free one, and slid it up her thigh.

“I always found you attractive, it was such a shame you were married. That little ring on your finger kept me from the Umbrella employee I really wanted.” She ran her thumb over Annette’s ring finger, rubbing said ring around the digit. Annette opened her mouth to reply and closed it. This very, very conceited woman, this woman who she couldn’t stand, this very, very pretty Ada Wong is leading her around by her ear and Annette is letting her and she’s never been more annoyed. Maybe a little turned on, as Ada adjusted herself, rubbing against her. “That husband of yours just didn’t appreciate you like I would--”

“Don’t talk about William.” She found her voice. For that. William. He was out there. She shouldn’t be here. She should be out there, stopping him, Sherry could be in danger if she didn’t and--

“Oh, okay, I’m okay with that. No husband. Just us.” Ada leaned close, “I like it better that way.” She brought her hand up to Annette’s cheek, cupping her face. Smooth, soft thumb rubbing her face. Annette shouldn’t be doing this. She had places to be.

Fidelity was not the question here, her and William were open, in a way that it never came up unless Wesker was around. This wasn’t cheating-- that wasn’t the problem here!

Their lips pressed together. Soft. So soft. Warm. Heat rushing to Annette’s face-- there was tingling that ran down to her fingertips as she gripped onto Ada’s form. She had dropped the gun. She wasn’t sure when that had happened, but she wanted her hands free to hold her. She was horridly beautiful. Annette hated it. She hated how soft she felt, how she encouraged Annette to open her mouth and let her in and deepen the kiss, she hated how she tasted, hated that this was going on and she couldn’t just stop.

She wanted some pretty young thing to want her like this.

Ada Wong was a pretty young thing. One she never wanted to want.

It stopped briefly, for Ada to unzip her dress rather fast, tugging the straps down one at a time to reveal ample bosom right in Annette’s face.

She was caught for a moment, staring, “Those are real?”

And now it was Ada’s turn to be stuck without words. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. “Excuse me?”

“With your figure, I always assumed it was a push-up bra, or, or padding.”

“Well, you really know how to make a girl feel special.” Here she was wearing red bottoms for this woman and everything!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad to be the first to contribute to this obvious pairing that everyone is neglecting! Annette and Ada are prime for angry makeouts and we're all missing out!


End file.
